Its not much of a Reach
by Vampirehotsho
Summary: Reach story that is Rex X Breach Inspired by sexual inuendo pointed out by Blazimaniac i am completely serious
1. Bridery is a great way to make friends

I am writeing a Breach Rex accoding to Blazinmaniac its called "Reach"

* * *

_"Gone all gone"_ Breach thought as she sat curled up in the holding cell _"Can't run can't go anywhere can't build a new perfect place"_ Breach thought her eyes tearing up

"Breach hey ugh i brought you somthing" Rex said smileing at her

_"Its him he's still here my favorite still shiny and new" _Breach said a smile tugging at her lips

"You can build with these" Rex said feeding small colored objects through the hole her food was brought through then taken away when she wouldn't eat it

_"Build a new perfect place yes yes "_ Breach said slowly walking toward the pile of blocks

"There called lego's you stack them ontop of each other like this" Rex said connecting two before slideing the pair through

"Thank you favorite" Breach said quickly building with the blocks

"I kinda trashed your last place its the least i could do" Rex said smileing happily as he left her too build her little perfect place she spent hours build from the blocks he had brought her she almost didn't notice Rex's return

"Where did you go" Breach asked never likeing not knowing where her thing were

"I had to go train in the zoo" Rex said setting the tray on the floor and sliding his back pack off his shoulder "I brought you some more stuff here look little dolls" Rex said holding up a little Lego man "they have little hats to and you can take them apart and put diffent parts together"

"Give them to me" Breach said pushing against the class

"I will if you eat" Rex said picking the tray up and slideing it through the slot she quickly devoured the food and showed him the empty tray

"There" Breach said putting the tray near the slot

"Good" Rex said pushing more of the Lego's and the little lego people into her Breach quickly snatched them up and begain building again puting the people where she wanted them "Hey Breach" Rex said smileing at her

"Yes" Breach said figiting wanting to get back to her building

"If you eat your next meal i'll give you this okay" Rex said holding up stuffed rabbit

"I'll eat it" Breach said never wanting something more in her life

"You promise" Rex said opening the slot

"Yes" Breach said nodding her head vigioursly

"Okay" Rex said pushing it through he watched her hug it tightly before she started building a throne for it "Okay i'll be back tomorrow at lunch" Rex said leaving her to her work

_"He'll be back with new things for me" _Breach told herself to try and soothe the pain of her favorite being gone

-the next day-

"Someone wake up Rex" White Knight said irrately over the screen "this is a briefing not nap time"

"Huh what" Rex said raisieng his head up

"I have been informed that you got the Evo prisoner Breach to eat her meals" White Knight said leaning forward

"Yeah i did" Rex said nervously

"You gave her toys if i am not mistaken without my permisson" White Knight said raiseing an eyebrow

"You didnt' take them away" Rex said distraught at the thought of how she would react

"No there harmless and it behooves me to have a man on the inside so to speak" White Knight said resting his chin on his hand

"Good wait what do you mean man on the inside" Rex said curiously

"She talked to you didn't she" White Knight asked knowing the answer

"Yeah she said some stuff" Rex said scratching his head

"She has invauleable knowledge about Van kleiss and i know that someone as emotional vulnerable as he would only break under any kind of torture and complete disconnect from reality" White Knight said raiseing to his full height

"Oh i get it you want me to go in and get her to talk to me about Van Kleiss huh" Rex said catching on

"Yes a gentle touch would be much more effective" White Knight said smieling

"I'll do it but i'll need some things" Rex said thinking for minute "I'll need some teddy bears ugh linkin logs and a couple of dolls" Rex said counting on his fingers

"You can't be serious" White Knight said sighing

"Hey i got to do it my way or no way at all" Rex said seeing him rubbing his temples

"Fine fine" White knight said tyring to rid himself of his headache

-Breach's Cell-

"Wow" Rex said seeing her ten foot cell was now a small city with with citizens all in there places and the stuffed Rabbit on to of the biggest building in his throne

"Your back" Breach said carefully going to the slot where she anticipated her newest toy to come from

"Here you go" Rex said slideing the food through with a small doll she quickly ate the put the doll next to the rabbit "Breach i got a new deal to make with you" holding pouring out several toys onto the floor "I want information on Van Kleiss and for everything you tell me about i'll give you one of these" Rex said gesturing toward them

"Okay" Breach said watching Rex get a note pad ready after several hours of questioning later Rex had tons of information on Van kleiss his favorite food what country he was from but very little of use

"His hand is made of a metal he found in meteor it unlike any other metal on the planet" Breach said earning the last doll he had

"Well this is more than we knew before" Rex sighed standing up

"Rex i got a deal to make to" Breach said placeing the doll miticuosly inline with the others

"What is it" Rex said wondeirng how much the information would please White Knight

"I'll tell you about a secret way into Van kleiss catsle his weakness and when the times fo the month the pack will be gone" Breach said fixing the dolls hair

"What do you want" Rex asked curiously

"I want you" Breach said finally getting the doll in the right place

"I'll have to run that by my boss" Rex said nervously rubbing the back of his head

"Okay" Breach said he tone strangely cheerfull he wasn't sure why but it made him happy to her this from her

* * *

Tune in next time cough for something intersting


	2. play time?

I am writeing a Breach Rex accoding to Blazinmaniac its called "Reach"

* * *

"Okay" Rex said walking into the room that held Breachs cell "Heres the deal and its a hundred percent nonnegotiable" Rex said folding his arms "three days a week for one hour each day i'll play with you and i promise to visit you everyday at lunch"

"Okay" Breach agreed eagerly

"Ugh Really" Rex said skeptically

"But i want to play with you now" Breach said demandingly

"Thats fine i'll go get the key" Rex said jogging out of the room

_"My world will be perfect soon very soon"_ Breach thought excitedly stepping to the back of her cell she quickly cleared a spot for Rex

"Okay sit on the bed" Rex said waiting for her to comply before quickly opening the cell door as he entered he didn't have to worry baout her powers the collar she had made sure of that "so what do you want to play "Rex said carefully stepping thourgh the miny town.

"Stand here" Breach said pulling him into position "now put you arm here and make that sword thingy" Breach said postioning him her hands grabbing at his arms and legs to position him the way she wanted

"Okay" Rex said makeing his sword carefull not to hit anything blushing a dark shade a red he had never been touched so much in his life

"Perfect" Breach sighed sitting on the bed and admireing her work "Wait no no" Breach said standing back up at him

"Whats wrong" Rex said tenseing up when she touched the tent that had formed in his pants

"This what is this" Breach said trying to position it a different way to suit her

"Dddon't touch that" Rex moaned pulling her hand away only to have another grab it she bent it into position but found it kept stretching and twitching to another

"It got bigger" Breach said confused now curious to what it was _"Its a present for me being so good"_ "Is it a present"

"Ugh no no its not that umm its a body part" Rex said glad she had stopped touching him

"Why won't it go where i want it to" She said trying to move it again she heard him groan as a wetspot formed on his pants

"Oh God" Rex groaned still feeling hard even after his first orgasm

"Your face was weird looking for moment i liked it do it again" Breach said thorughly amused

"Uhg sorry your times up" Rex said his watch beeping he thanked God that he was being blessed and freed

"A few more minutes" Breach whined still curious about her new favorite game

"Sorry but a deals a deal now i want you write down all that information and i'll come get it tomorrow" Rex said quickly but carefully leaving her cell making sure to lock it behind him gratefull the security camera couldn't see the spot he was in atleast he hoped if they had seen what had been happening they would have burst in _"Now all i got to do is get to my room change my pants hide these in the bottom of the hamper and never speak of it to anyone" _

* * *

ahahahahaahaH Breach molested Poor Rex


	3. Breach's favorite game

I am writeing a Breach Rex accoding to Blazinmaniac its called "Reach"

* * *

Rex returned to Breach's cell slightly hesitant she could ask to play with him again and he had a feeling she would be curious about what had happend yesterday and he had no desire to explain that to anyone "Breach did you write down the information" Rex said trying to sound busy so she would let him leave

"Yes" Breach said stareing at him from her bed

"okay please slide it though the slot" Rex said opening it for her

"I want to play today so you can come in and get it" Breach said holding up a bit of paper

_"What do i do i have to get that information or White Knight will resort to brutal tatics"_ Rex thought carefully opening the door like he had before then closeing it carefully behind him

"I want to play the game we played yesterday" Breach said as he made his way toward her

"Breach i want to talk to you about that" Rex said trying to stop himself from blushing

"Your gonna explain the rules" Breach said watching hi carefully navigate her town and stand before her she handed him the paper and looked at him expectantly

"Okay Breach i am a boy and your a girl" Rex said thinking hard on how to explain this "And boys and girls play a special game with each other when they like each other alot" Rex said looking to see if she understood

"Like we did yesterday" Breach asked scratching her head

"Well there are lots of ways to play this game and you see you touched my special place" Rex said trying to avoid useing vulgur

"I don't get it" Breach said confused to what he meant by special place "can you show me"

"Ssshow you" Rex said blushing he glanced at the camera knowing he was being monotored "There watching and its a game you only play with one person no one watching" Rex said blushing even dark than he had ever had

"The bathrooms not being monotored" Breach said dragging him to it

_"Damn i thought i found a way out of this"_ Rex blushed as he followed her

"Now show me" Breach demanded looking on with exreme curiousty

"Breach i am not sure about this" Rex said nervously

"What aren't you sure about" Breach asked enjoying the look on his face

"Well its just i don't really want to be the one to corrupt your innocence " Rex said avoiding her gaze

"I want to see" Breach said grabbing at his pants feeling the same reaction happening again she found quickly undid the zipper and tore away the cloth seperateing him from her

"Breach stop" Rex said blushing madly trying to to get away

"Whats that" Breach inquired examineing him closely

"Your just not gonna stop are you" Rex sighed giveing up "Okay okay thats my ugh place you touched before its really sensitive and if touched right it feel really good"

"Like this" Breach asked gently slideing her hand down it Rexs eyes rolled into the back of his eyes

"Yes just like that but let me show you how it feel" Rex said pulling her up to him and kissing her slipping his tongue into her mouth aggressively she moaned in approval

"That did feel good" Breach muttered lust filled haze coming over her eyes

"It get better" Rex said unbuttoning her shirt and lavishing her breast with attention

"Rex" Breach moaned happily at the new sensation

"It gets even better Breach" Rex said pleased at her responses "Sit on the edge of the bathtub" Rex said gudeing her to it

"Your gonna show me how to play" Breach said desperate for more of the unbelveable pleasure he was offering he slowly took of her skirt and panties

"I am looking for something and you'll know when i find it" Rex said shoveing his tongue inside of her _"Boy i am glad Bobo told me about this stuff" _Rex thought as he said licking and sucking her womanhood

"I think you you found it" Breach moaned in ecstasy almost falling backwards into the tub

"I don't think so" Rex said smirking proudly contiueing his actions till he felt her fluid gush out of her in release

"Rex" Breach moaned falling back Rex quickly caught her before she feel into the tub

"Now that you nice and ready i can start looking for it" Rex said inserting a finger into her _"Bobo said that it was about three inchs in"_ Rex thought proding her gently

"What is ugh it ugh Rex" Breach moaned as he fingered her tihgt entrance "REEEEEEEEEEx" Breach moaned as he found her g-spot

"There it is" Rex said smugly as he pulled her to her feet " You wanna be on top"

"I am not sure i can stand up" Breach said as he guided her to the floor

"Thats allright" Rex said getting between her legs

"Rex what are you doing" Breach said nervously

"Our place go together" Rex said gestureing vaguely

"It won't fit" Breach said matter of factly

"It might hurt a little at first but it feels better than anything else in the world" Rex said pulling her legs up to his shoulders and entering her slowly

"It feels so good" Breach moaned as he fully entered her

"Its not there" Rex said ocnfused _"Nanites mutated her body mabye it messed it up to"_ Rex thought happily

"It didn't hurt at all" Breach said panting heavily

"Just lucky i guess" Rex said pulling out and thrusting back into her aiming for the spot her found

"Rex" Breach moaned encouragement as he thrust into her bringing her to new blissfull heights of pleasure

"Breach i am gonna finish" Rex moaned as he felt her clamp tightly aorund his manhood and arch her spin causeing him to go over the edge with her

"Rex i really like this game" Breach said watching him stand upand dress himself

"Well we can play it again tomorrow but now i got to get going" Rex said kissing her forehead as he walked out of the bathroom

"Bye favorite" Breach said slowly raiseing up decideing she needed a nap

* * *

Mwahaha


End file.
